


Yours and Mine

by Chai_Teafling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Other, Sehanine is dirty y'all, They/Them Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, divine intervention, it's rated teen because dicks are mentioned, just two gods having a date and watching their favourite mortals be idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Teafling/pseuds/Chai_Teafling
Summary: Sehanine smiled at Corellon. “You remember my newest favourite, don’t you? The tiefling who came out of the ground?"Ah, right, the blank slate. Sehanine did love to watch mortals experience things for the first time. Something about the excitement they felt, she said. This one had caught her eye in particular because they were fully grown but still got to experience everything as if it were brand new.“Oh yes, the purple one, I remember. What about them has caught your fancy this time?”Sehanine’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she responded. “Oh it’s nothing that they’ve done yet, only what they might do soon. You see, they’ve found one of yours.”It's date night beyond the Divine Gate as Sehanine and Corellon watch two of their favourite mortals dance around one another. A few manipulations of the threads later and they're falling into each other's arms. What else might happen when deities work together in the name of love?
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Sehanine the Moonweaver/Corellon the Archeart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [art of Corellon and Sehanine!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/425137351644151826/816183497667510292/Doodling2.png) Thank you, [Neko!](https://starsnart.tumblr.com/)

A familiar voice echoed in Corellon’s mind as they painted the final feathers onto an invented bird that they were particularly proud of. With the final stroke, the bird came to life and ruffled its feathers, singing prettily and allowing Corellon to pet it before taking flight to join its kin in the Feywild.

“Hello, darling. I was just peeking in on a favourite mortal of mine and discovered something I think you’d like to see. Can we meet?”

Corellon put aside their brush and palette and magicked the errant pigments from their fingers, wondering what on the Material Plane could possibly be so interesting. Normally Sehanine was rather hands-off when it came to her followers — not so much as Melora, though that was a hard standard to beat — but she was a bit of a voyeuse. Corellon preferred to leave their mortals to their own devices, peeking in only when they created something of great artistic value or arcane prominence.

“Anything for you, dear. Your place or mine?”

“Mine, I should think. The view’s better without all the haze.”

Parting a curtain, Corellon stepped between their realm and Sehanine’s, appearing in the familiar moonlit halls of her home. The transition from day to twilight sent a shiver down their spine, and they drew their shawl tighter about their lithe frame as they searched for their lover.

As expected, she was in her favourite spot under the starry willows where she’d laid out a lounge with countless sky silk pillows. Corellon reclined next to her, nestling under her arm when she lifted it. She began to stroke their golden hair absently, eyes glazed over as she looked in on the mortal realm. Corellon hugged her waist, trying to pull her back to them, and she blinked and smiled down at them. She looked radiant as always, the soft light of her twilit realm complimenting her blue skin and silver hair.

“There you are,” she cooed, and kissed the top of their head. “You remember my newest favourite, don’t you?”

“The shifter?”

“No, no, that was lifetimes ago by mortal measure. I’m talking about the tiefling who came out of the ground.”

Ah, right, the blank slate. Sehanine did love to watch mortals experience things for the first time. Something about the excitement they felt, she said. This one had caught her eye in particular because they were fully grown but still got to experience everything as if it were brand new.

“Oh yes, the purple one, I remember. What about them has caught your fancy this time?”

Sehanine’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she responded. “Oh it’s nothing that they’ve done yet, only what they might do soon. You see, they’ve found one of yours.”

Oh, now _that_ was interesting indeed. Corellon hadn’t looked in on any of their followers in a while, engrossed as they were in their last project, and they flipped through their mental catalogue of more interesting followers to guess which Sehanine might be referring to.

“Is it the painter from the coast? The one who was doing interesting things on ceilings?” They really should look in on that one; several mortal years had passed and they’d likely produced a number of beautiful frescoes.

“No, not that one. Though he’s been up to some mischief lately. Try again.”

“Hmm… perhaps the dancer?”

Sehanine giggled. “You’ll never guess, truly. I’ll just tell you. I think last time you checked in, this one was a promising arcanist. Had an affinity with fire, and a heart that sang for more than one other?”

Of course, the human with the copper hair and the approach to magic that could only be described as artful. Last Corellon had seen him, he had been beset by some arcane madness, but nothing that a little nudge to another one of their followers couldn’t fix. They wondered what he’d been up to in the interceding years, but supposed that Sehanine was about to tell them.

“Of course, one of the Ermendrud line.” The family was one of the oldest of Corellon’s line of human followers. Human worship of them was rare, especially since the banning of their worship in the empire at the center of that particular continent, and so their human worshipers tended to catch their eye. Especially one so pretty as this mage, with a heart that held such a plurality of love. That was a rare trait in humans, one to be nurtured.

“Before we peek in, I ought to warn you. He’s become a bit… dirty as of late. Fallen on hard times, you see.”

Corellon frowned. That wouldn’t do for one of their lot, and they felt a bit guilty for having neglected their followers while they were engrossed in their own projects. They scanned for the human quickly, and were unable to find him.

“Let me show you,” Sehanine soothed. “Our two are together now, and I’ve been keeping an eye on them. No harm done to yours that can’t be beautified again.” She took Corellon’s hand and pointed to a space, and together the gods let their vision drift down to look upon the mortal realm.

They looked upon the vast fields of that human empire where they were both banned from worship as false idols, finding a small group of wildly different humanoids. Corellon recognized Sehanine’s immediately, brighter than ever with new adornments. It took a while for them to recognize their own follower, though, marred as he was with earth. His hair was no longer bright like polished copper, but a matted brown. Though they could not smell him, Corellon could not help but wrinkle their nose.

“Well, it certainly looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands. Mine has definitely taken an interest, and they’re always so quick to protect the ones they love. They’ll get him cleaned up in no time.”

“Hmm. So, why exactly did you call me here?”

“I just thought it was cute that my favourite had found one of yours. Look how they dance around each other! Besides, I just wanted to see you.”

“I suppose I did need a break,” said Corellon, cuddling closer. “I can’t even remember the last time I rested.”

Sehanine tutted and stroked their hair, then jumped to point as the mortals in their vision began to move with purpose.

“Look, darling, they’re fighting off the minions of one of those dreadful lords of the Abyss. Oh, and yours has gone all stiff.”

Indeed, the human was fixed in place after having burned one of the feral gnolls to death, swaying slightly on his feet with a distant look in his eye. That didn’t bode well for him as the battle raged around him, but before Corellon could even begin to worry, Sehanine’s tiefling danced up to him and woke him up with a kiss to the forehead.

It was unbearably cute, admittedly, to watch their followers court and kiss like this. It had been so long since their own courtship before the Divergence, and watching their mortals go through the motions of early love lit a little fire in Corellon’s heart.

Sehanine squealed a bit as the mortals kissed. “Ooh, I think it’s love. First love, for mine. And between two of our favourites! How romantic…” She bent down to catch Corellon’s mouth in a kiss, and when they looked back, the mortals were in the nude, sharing a communal bath. Corellon couldn’t help but gape at the beauty of the tattoos on the tiefling’s body, and wondered if one of their own followers had been the one to do the ink. Sehanine glowed at their reaction.

“I knew you’d like them. If they hadn’t found me first, I have a feeling that they’d have ended up being one of yours. They certainly have an eye for beauty.”

That they did, as the tiefling’s eyes wandered to and lingered on Corellon’s follower the moment the layer of brown was washed away from him. Revealed was the familiar copper hair that Corellon remembered, such a rare colour, and the pale cream skin that was speckled with spots like stars in the sky. They turned to smile at Sehanine, tracing some of her own silver freckles with a finger before turning back to the Material Plane.

The mortals were underground, now, covered in muck and fighting an enormous spider that Lolth herself would have once commanded. Corellon bristled at the sight, and let out a sigh when their wizard missed his target with a bolt of acid.

“They can’t always win so easily,” Sehanine sighed, and patted Corellon’s thigh. “Oh, oh! Did you see that?”

Corellon did, in fact, see it. It took a moment for them to process what had happened, as at first the spider seemed to fall dead from… nothing.

“Did they just… mock a spider to death?”

Sehanine burst out laughing. “Y-yes!” she exclaimed between giggles, and her face flushed. “By the stars, this one never ceases to surprise me. Oh look, now they’re cornering your mortal. Oh, isn’t this just delicious?”

Corellon watched in horror as Sehanine’s tiefling pinned their human to a wall, leaning in close to address him despite the fact that he shrank away from the proximity. They blocked his escape with a lithe leg against the stonework, thick with the ropey muscle of an acrobat.

“No, no, they’re going to scare him off!” they lamented. “This one has a delicate soul, he needs a careful touch!”

“Nonsense,” Sehanine retorted. “He’s been through plenty worse while you weren’t looking. Besides, this isn’t the first time he’s been socially pinned to a wall. One of his first loves did basically the same thing but with his arm, and I daresay that your little wizard rather enjoyed it.” She smirked, and Corellon covered their eyes in mortification.

“Why were you watching that?” they groaned, shrinking in on themself.

Sehanine shrugged. “You’d just pointed him out as one of your favourites, and you do know how bored I get.”

Corellon sighed, still covering their eyes with their hands. “Please tell me if he runs off.”

“I don’t think he will. If anything, the ordeal seems to have brought them closer together.” Sehanine ran her fingers through Corellon’s hair, soothing them gently. She was always so attentive. Corellon slowly lowered their hands.

“Dear, watch this!” Sehanine exclaimed, and Corellon returned their attention to the mortals just in time to see the two of them walk into a building together before all hells broke loose.

“What on Exandria are they doing?” Corellon asked, incredulous, as the tiefling opened their trousers to reveal their genitals to a worker.

“Making some sort of distraction.”

“And this is what they came up with?” Corellon threw their hands over their eyes once more as Sehanine cackled. “Let me know when it’s over.”

“You just rest your eyes, darling. I’ll wake you if anything saucy happens. You’ve been working so hard lately, fates know you deserve a rest.”

Corellon hummed and relaxed into her shoulder, letting their mind wander while their body rested. Sehanine’s realm was a wonderful place to rest: it was dark, quiet, and had a soundscape that helped facilitate trancing. Corellon had forgotten just how nice it was to rest here in her arms, had missed just how tired they were. Their painting required both physical and mental stamina, and in their fixation on completing their latest project, they’d nearly drained themself.

They tranced for a while before Sehanine roused them with a gentle shake. “Look, love, they’re dancing.” Her voice was soft and dreamy, and Corellon knew that this was one of her favourite moments to watch with mortals. First dances were incredibly romantic, even they had to admit. They peered down where she was pointing, to a mountain city to the east of where they’d last been looking.

Sure enough, the mortals were dancing, though not with each other. The wizard was partnered with the blue tiefling, a cleric of some unknown idol, and Sehanine’s favourite was stooped down to dance with a goblin. Corellon stole a glance at their lover. Her face was dreamy, but wistful, and they made a split-second decision. Deftly manipulating two threads, they made tiny changes in the mortal realm and waited to watch them unfold.

On the chaos of the dancefloor, the two whirling pairs spun and collided as fate rippled around them. Hands broke apart as apologies were made, then the two shorter dancers paired up and twirled away, leaving Sehanine’s and Corellon’s favourites standing together awkwardly. The two hovered there for a moment, then the human blushed a deep red and they began to dance.

Sehanine’s radiance in her joy was indescribably beautiful, and Corellon mooned over her as she watched the mortals spin together.

“I love the way the human flushes,” she said. “It reminds me of you.” Turning her gaze to Corellon, she brushed their cheek with a hand as they flushed pink. “Thank you, for that,” she sighed, eyes still starry with joy. “It was terribly romantic of you.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

The mortals danced for some time before exhaustion began to set in, and together they stumbled up the stairs to their rooms. Disappointingly, they separated once the wizard was securely abed, but there would be other nights. It’s not like Sehanine had anything else to do, and Corellon was content for the moment to relax with her. It had been too long since they’d had a night together. Mortal watching may not normally be Corellon’s thing, but they were coming to enjoy it. The fact that it was like a romance between the two deities by proxy certainly helped.

The little troupe wandered around the town before moving into the depths of a building in a mountain and fighting yet another creature. This time it was some sort of mechanical creation, a crude version of some of the things created before the Divergence, but perhaps something to keep an eye on. You never knew when mortals would make a discovery that would lead to them challenging divinity again.

The mechanism was a difficult foe. Corellon grimaced as their wizard was impaled by it, though thankfully he did not fall. In the end, the tiefling felled the thing and Sehanine cheered.

“Hmmph. It’s unfair that yours gets all the kills.”

“Hardly! They put themself in the line of danger; they deserve it. Yours should learn to stand farther back if he doesn’t want to get hit.”

It was true, the wizard seemed to not have the best sense of self-preservation. He often didn’t even cast a defensive spell before walking into the face of danger despite the fact that it would last all day and not require his concentration. It was baffling, frankly. Corellon wondered what had happened to him in the interceding years to make him value his safety so little.

As some of the group searched the area, the wizard crumpled to the ground with the other human for a rest. Corellon couldn’t blame him: there appeared to be as much blood outside of his body as remained inside. But Sehanine’s tiefling roused him after a while, pulling him to his feet so that he could cast a detection spell. He had to be steadied by the arm, as he was swaying on his feet, but the purple one kept him carefully upright. They exchanged a few words, then the wizard cupped the tiefling’s face. Sehanine’s hands flew up to her mouth.

“Oh, stars, is this it?”

The human leaned in and pecked the tiefling on the cheek, and the resulting squeal from Sehanine could surely have been heard from beyond the Divine Gate.

Corellon beamed, never having expected theirs to be the one to initiate the kiss. They leaned in to kiss Sehanine, mirroring their follower’s movement to peck their lips to her cheek.

As night fell in the mortal realm, the city came alive with celebration. There were musicians, though from this far they could not hear them, as well as dancing in the streets and beautiful bursts of coloured fire in the sky. While most of their companions headed inside to rest, Sehanine’s follower stayed outside to watch the display, tail thrashing happily and tripping a few gnomes as they stood enthralled with the lights in the sky reflecting in their eyes.

The wizard approached quietly and dropped a crown of flowers to their purple curls from behind, and when they turned to face him, something danced in their gaze. Sehanine gave a sharp inhale as both the mortals leaned in, kissing each other on the mouth in the middle of the merrymaking. It was gentle, exploratory at first, but deepened when the tiefling threaded their hand through the human’s hair and pulled their hips together with their tail.

Corellon blushed and giggled nervously, half hiding their face in the crook of Sehanine’s neck. “If they… you’re not going to watch them if they make love, are you?”

She laughed that clear ringing laugh that reminded Corellon of a rain of stars. “Of course not! Not unless they want me to. Some of my followers do that, you know: they leave the windows open on the night of the full moon and they—”

“No, no, that’s quite alright, I don’t need to know!” Corellon exclaimed, quite flushed now. The mortals finally broke apart and headed inside, hands lingering together as they crossed the threshold. Both had that lovey look in their eyes, and the sight was so incredibly endearing that Corellon’s heart soared.

Sehanine gave a small hum of disappointment when the mortals retreated to their separate rooms once again, but Corellon smoothed her sleeve and leaned in for a kiss. “Plenty of time for that, darling. Be patient.” She shrugged with resignation and met them for a peck that turned deeper when she nipped at their lip. They kissed and giggled for a moment, then turned back to their show. Sehanine frowned.

“That’s odd. Where did the rest of them go? The idol worshiper, the celestial blood, and the bonded one?”

Sure enough, half of the mortals were nowhere be seen. “I didn’t see,” Corellon said, straining to look where they could have gone. The remaining four mortals looked distressed, and part of Corellon was relieved that both their and Sehanine’s favourites still remained. “They can’t have gotten far. And it looks like the rest know where they’re going.”

“I forgot to tell you earlier, but while you were dozing the celestial blooded one did the most interesting thing. I think she might be that project of Kord’s, the one he rescued from the thrall of one of the Betrayers. I was beginning to think the fates had aligned in this group.”

Corellon tilted their head, looking at the human woman’s attire. “They very well might’ve. I think that one might be one of Ioun’s.” They pointed down at the blue-clad human. “That’s an awful lot of chosen followers coming together, don’t you think?”

Sehanine hummed in agreement as the mortals gathered around the road, laying in wait with a new dwarf woman that Corellon hadn’t seen arrive. A string of carts approached and the mortals sprang into action, knocking a tree across the road and stopping the carts’ movement. Corellon’s wizard slowed the procession with a spell, and then a fight broke out.

They were clearly outnumbered, and spread out dangerously. The dwarf fighter that was with them wasn’t even anywhere near the melee, and things were swiftly taking a turn for the worse. Sehanine inhaled sharply as the leader of the enemy caravan lashed out at her tiefling with a wicked looking glaive, and she quickly plucked a thread of the weave. The string vibrated and lit with bright light, trailing down to connect with her follower.

The glaive sank right through where they stood and lodged itself deep in the earth at their feet. They blinked, confused, and stepped backward as they rematerialized, then seemed to recognize the gravity of their situation and dashed into the woods.

They must have shouted, because the rest of their friends scattered as well. The goblin barely made it out, weaving between the legs of their attackers and hiding in the brush the moment they were clear of the road. The human woman moved faster than any mortal Corellon had ever seen, even despite her injuries. The dwarf was slow but luckily already had some distance to her advantage, and she hustled away as fast as her armor-clad legs would carry her. The caravan dumped their few dead and moved on.

When Corellon looked to Sehanine, she was glistening with sweat and breathing hard. Her hand still hovered over the thread she’d manipulated, fingers trembling.

“That was… They…” She wiped a hand over her face. “Let’s just say it was a good thing I was watching.” In the distance, the mortals regrouped and took comfort in each other’s arms. A firbolg approached and healed them, then they began to move north again.

“What did you do, exactly?” Corellon asked, their voice soft. They had never seen a mortal step onto the Ethereal Plane like that without some powerful magic, and Sehanine’s tiefling didn’t seem to have much magic about them.

Sehanine took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing. “It’s some of that dreadful blood magic that the Raven Queen taught one of her cults.”

Corellon couldn’t suppress their nervous laugh. “You took one of her followers as your own?”

“Goodness, no. Like I said, this one was a blank slate. But their body was initiated into it, and they’ve been slowly relearning it. I just… helped them remember, just now.”

“Hmm.”

The growing group of mortals had moved through a city, now, and were headed through a forest. The foliage was twisted and purple-grey, a mockery of life. Corellon sighed.

“It looks like that corruption has only gotten worse. Beauty, I wish that we had prevented that.”

Sehanine nodded. “One of many regrets. We shouldn’t have left it laying around for them to play with. So many of my followers were hurt by its release.”

“Mine as well.”

“True, don’t you have a temple in this area? Some kind of joint venture?”

Corellon inspected the landscape. “Yes, the Blooming Grove. It was a gift from Melora, some kind of passive aggressive reminder that my domain can’t exist without hers. But it is beautiful, so I ignored the slight.”

“If I’m not mistaken, they’re headed there now. Perhaps the fates _are_ aligning after all.”

They watched as the group entreated one of Melora’s clerics at the temple deep in the woods, and Corellon cocked their head when he left his home to join them.

“I think you’re right. Shall we call the others?”

“We’d be fools not to. They have every right to know. Keep an eye on the mortals; I’ll get in touch.”

Corellon watched the little procession of mortals approach a fortified encampment and scout it out, then breach its walls and fight their way into its depths. They freed other mortals from cages as they went — Sehanine would appreciate that greatly — and killed the slavers, the leader of whom turned out to not be a human at all. Corellon shuddered when his true form was revealed: the brutish creature wore the trappings of a follower of Torog, and had the trophies to show for it. To their side, Sehanine whispered into her hand and sent stars shooting off to the halls of the various other Prime deities.

When she had finished, she returned her attention to the fray. Her tiefling was not much use against a flying enemy, but they stood in front of the wizard and defended him from the smaller attackers with a fiery passion. The wizard himself shot bolts of fire with a stern face, spells connecting with their targets again and again. This time he did not waver when he took down the hulking humanoid they faced with flames, holding true and continuing to burn it until the creature was beyond recognition.

Sehanine and Corellon blinked in the aftermath of the battle, watching as all the mortals who remained regrouped and moved out. Some split off from the group, but in the end, eight remained. This included Sehanine’s tiefling, Corellon’s wizard, Kord’s celestial, and Melora’s cleric, as well as the possible follower of Ioun. Fate seemed to converge on them, and Corellon couldn’t help but wonder what it all meant.

Responses came in various forms, and Sehanine sighed. “They want to have a proper meeting, in the central council hall. I suppose we have to get up.” Below, the mortals moved south on the same road which they’d originally taken. The wizard and the tiefling were curled up together in a cart, and Corellon spared them one last smile as they rose and straightened out their skirts.

“Thank you for calling me over. It was certainly interesting,” they said as they offered Sehanine a hand. She took it and rose as well, linking their arms.

“Of course! I’m glad it was a good show. You should come over more often.”

Corellon gave her a peck on the cheek as they walked through her halls. “I’ll try to put aside more time from my projects for breaks. I do miss spending time together.”

“Well, you know where to find me.” Sehanine smiled and pulled aside a curtain, and together they stepped from her realm to the communal one that the gods all shared, and began to greet the other deities whom they’d called to meet. They had a lot to talk about.


End file.
